Cruelty of the Fates
by chaoticNightmare
Summary: A young reaper and the best doctor in the world has received a letter containing his next meal target. But it becomes a difficult choice.


Weak beams of pale sunlight filtered into an otherwise pitch black room through holes in the dusty burgundy curtains. Groaning with disdain as the shining light washed over his face, a young disheaveled male rolled over, hoping to escape the burning rays of morning sun pervading his room. Instead another wide ray caught the young male finally rousing him for the day. Sounds of sizzling bacon and cracking eggs filled the air, Zivian retched slightly at the wafting scent of human food. 'Why does that woman insist on cooking such vile, grease filled nourishment?' The dark haired reaper grumbled mentally, rising to his feet. He had carelessly fallen asleep in his street clothes again, a heavy, half hearted sigh parting Zivian's lips, he discarded the wrinkled jeans and rumpled tee shirt to the overflowing hamper. Dragging his feet across the threadbare carpet to the half opened wardrobe the young reaper haphazardly tugged his uniform from the hanger just barely poking out of the wooden door. A vague noise resembling a yawn wiggled free of Zivian's mouth as he pulled his trousers on in a painstakingly sluggish manner. His button down shirt followed suit and finally his white coat, both carefully buttoned to avoid wrinkles.

Finally the disatisfied youth shambled down to the kitchen grumbling about the overpowering stentch of bacon and eggs. "Good morning Ziv," A feminine voice cooed. Audibly hissing at the sugar coated words, Zivian sat down on a feeble looking wooden stool and lifted the mail from the dark marble island top. "Bitter as always I see," The woman noted, fidgetting with bits of food on a cracked red dish. "Well Helga, if you would cease using my kitchen to prepare such vomit worthy meals I might be a bit kinder in the morning," Zivian replied, his face set into a scowl as he flipped through the envelopes. Helga started to ramble on about how humans need to eat but he'd heard the rant before and simply tuned her out until his fingers brushed over a gritty, black envelope. "You aren't even listening to me are you?" Helga cried in frustrated anguish. Zivian smirked and passed her the wax sealed paper sleeve. Helga froze momentarily but sighed and pushed the package back to Zivian. "I don't want to know who it is today." Helga murmured. Grinning widely, the reaper tore into the envelope with glee. Crimson gloop oozed from the opened paper sleeve, the sight caused Helga to shudder in disgust, but Zivian almost squealed with girlish delight as the blood like substance formed a humanoid the figure was fully formed however, the joy lighting up the eager youth's face drained in an instant.

"Mother..."He rasped in disbelief.

"Zivian...? Are you all right?" Helga asked, trying very hard to remain calm about the sudden reveal of who her young friends next meal was supposed to be. Concern mixed with mild fear washed over Helga's face when her friend did not respond. 'What sort of cruel joke is this, to force a boy, barely a man to kill his mother just so he can live?' She wondered, cursing whatever entity would do this to Zivian.

Time ticked by slowly for the pair of friends as they stared at the slowly melting figure of Zivian's mother. "I...I need to go to work." Zivian finally spoke, breaking the long silence. Slightly started the elder female nodded, gently patting the youthful reaper on the head lightly. "It's your decision Ziv, but you should try to spend the day by her side." Helga offered, her gentle words reassuring Zivian that regardless of what happened she would support him. "Thanks, Helga..." Zivian answered, his voice strained and dry. Without another word Zivian left his rundown shack of a home and headed to work.

Traffic was loud as always, smog filled the already polluted air, yet to the young male plodding along towards the hospital it was nothing but background static. 'What am I to do...? How am I supposed to end my mothers life...?' He continued to ask himself even as he pushed through the crowded hospital entryway to get to his station. Zivian moved in a jerking manner, twitching errantly like a puppet on too many strings. Senka, his supervisor and a close family friend approached him with a warm greeting and a soft, melencholy smile. "Zivian, I know the news must be hard. If you would like I can clear your schedule and you can spend the day with your mother," Senka offered her voice filled with unease. "What news...?" Zivian mumbled, curious considering he only ever told Helga about himself. "Your mother is dying, she has a tumor in her brain...It's too large to remove, we believe it's cancer," Senka informed him "She will perish sometime this evening, I am sorry." A pained cough escaped the otherwise emotionless youth as he forced himself to hold back tears. Zivian nodded in agreement, despite knowing he could cure her, the rules of a Reaper were firm and unforgiving. To save his mother would mean his death.

"Very well. I will take your appointments for the day, she is in the-" The supervisor began but Zivian had already left to find his mother. Fifteen minutes was all it took for the conflicted reaper to find his way to his dying mother's beside. Seeing her pale, weak, skeletal frame made Zivian cringe, sorrow threatening to spill from his watering eyes. Holding it back he sat by her bedside in the strong, blue cushioned oak chair. As if sensing his arrival, Zivian's mother opened her eyes with a small hiss of pain. "Zivian...You came..." Leshandra coughed, forcing a small smile. Despite the growing disdain for himself, he offered her a similar grin hoping to ease her pain at least a little. "I had to mom...You're family." He murmered in reply, his hands shuddering with restrained sadness. "Hush dear." Leshandra rasped, licking her dry, cracking lips. Zivian fell silent and softly grasped his mother's hand searching for comfort, for an answer to his dilema. Suddenly his mothers soft humming drew Zivian's mind away from his thoughts and into the past.

Haze filled the room as the scent of baking muffins permeated the stale air around them. Zivian's older brother Julian was running about with a large plastic plane. Meanwhile little electronic insects tumbled feebly across the floor, much to a younger Zivian's disdain. A foggy version of his mother when she was healthy and full of life stepped out from the kitchen with a large smile plastered on her face."Who wants a snack?" The memory asked in an almost sing song tone. Both boys shouted and jumped about, running into the kitchen with joyful spring in their steps. "We want a snack," The brothers cried in unison. Leshandra's illusion chuckled and grinned at her sons. "Okay okay, one at a time, and no running indoors." She chided playfully. "Yes mother," Julian begrudingly muttered. Zivian knew his mother was just joking around despite his younger age. Pulling freshly baked carrot muffins from the oven, Leshandra carefully handed the boys each one. "Once you are done you should go outside and play for the afternoon." She noted, brushing her hands clean on her apron.

The humming continued but faded slowly as the hours ticked on. But even noticing this Zivian felt content to slip away into his past and forget the current issue at hand. But his mother knew, as despite his wishes Helga had confided in Zivian's mother, because of this awareness she wished to ensure his safety, even if it meant the end of her life. With a small, pathetic cough she continued to hum softly.

The haze thickened and shifted bringing into focus another memory. This time Zivian was alone with his mother at a park, aimlessly looking for his brother, distraught that he did not come. "Your brother is staying with your father Zivian." Leshandra informed the young child. Zivian knew this but despised the thought of his brother hanging around with their father, he was a disgusting vile man. "Why does he have to spend time with him?!" Zivian cried in anguish, clinging to his mothers skirt. With a heavy sigh the aging woman lifted her son gently and held him close. "Because he chooses to. Zivian please understand the world is not all about you, your brother still loves you." Leshandra did her best to explain to quell the childs tantrum. It worked in part but he still sobbed unrelentingly. "I know b-bu-but..." He hiccuped.

Zivian chuckled at the naivity of his younger self, but something was wrong, the humming had stopped. Panic rose in the young reapers heart as he frantically looked to his mother and took her pulse. Still there, but barely, the sun had long since set during his trip down memory lane, he hissed in anger. He could not save her now, time was too short, he had but one choice left to him. "Why did you do this...?" He pleaded, begging for an answer from anyone. His mother sputtered a bit. "Because I have lived long enough my son, take my soul, keep living your life." Leshandra uttered, her voice feeble, and shaky yet still holding the kind authority of a mother as her eyes fell closed. Zivian watched with tears rolling down his cheeks as his mother's light went out and the flame of life that was her soul leave her body. Unable to neglect his mother's dying words the young reaper absorbed the cold orb, saying a small rite of passing before stealing out the window into the night.


End file.
